The use of heparin in Crohn's Disease and associated fistulous disease was initiated as an open-labeled trial. Recent open-labeled series suggested a benefit of heparin in Crohn's disease. The study has enrolled five patients with fistulous and two patients with Crohn's disease with refractory diarrhea. Both patients with fistulous disease have shown dramatic improvement in three of four patients who have completed the study.